Shane Fahey
'Shane Fahey '''is the main protagonist of the film ''Firehouse Dog. He is portrayed by Josh Hutcherson. Firehouse Dog Shane is a twelve-year-old boy who is the son of Connor Fahey, who's firefighter captain of Engine 55 "Dog Patch". Shane skips school, but is quickly caught by by two other firefighters, Lionel and Terrence. Arriving back at the fire station in disgrace, his dad sternly scolds him for skipping school and severely punishes him by taking away his electronic devices and says, "No PSP, no Playstation, no iPod". Once a fire is quickly put out, Shane notices a terrified dog named Rexxx balancing on top of the burning building; Connor manages to rescue him, and orders Shane to put up 'Found Dog' flyers. Due to the name on his collar, the station renames Rexxx 'Dewey', and keeps him at the station until someone comes to claim him. Shane and Dewey form a close bond together. Despite losing the dog competition, Shane's friend J.J. (daughter of Jessie Presley) is a good sport when she tells Shane that "the better dog lost." Shane then fears for his father's safety, allows Dewey to run in after him when his dad saves Greenpoint's captain Jessie Presley in a tunnel collapse. Dewey manages to alert Connor to Jessie's presence, subsequently saving her life. Shane is then seen in school and gets a B plus on his science test. Shane's excitement is lost when he discovers his father has moved to his uncle's former office. Angered that Connor is trying to take his uncle's place, he roots through the files, where he discovers an unnerving number of suspected arsons. Upset that Shane felt he was being neglected, Connor makes an effort to reconcile with his son, and is shocked when Shane reveals that he feels like a bad person for being relieved when he discovered it was his uncle who died instead of his father. The next day, at a firefighter's gala, Dewey is awarded a medal for his bravery, but the moment is ruined when Dewey spots Trey in the audience, and abandons Shane for his former owner. Although Shane is heartbroken, Connor reluctantly allows an ecstatic Trey to keep the dog. Then, Shane returns to the fire station to discover that the fire Engine 55 was called out to was simply a decoy, so that the suspected arsonist could burn the station to the ground. He tries to call his dad, but gets no answer and calls J.J. while panicking until he hears footsteps upstairs. Ignoring J.J.'s warnings, he heads upstairs to confront the arsonist and to his horror, realizes the firefighter aronist is Zach, who set all the past fires including the mill fire, and is rigging the station. As Zach is about to leave, Shane confronts him with a fire extinguisher. They fight, but are interrupted when a huge explosion occurs, sending them to the ground. At the harbor, Dewy senses something going on at the station. He dashes all the way to Dogpatch and sees Zach about to leave. He forces him into a phone booth. Dewy then spots Shane who was unconscious and wakes him up. Shane, with Dewy, frantically tries to escape, but the only exit left is the kitchen. He gets to the kitchen, but the door is sealed shut. Finally, with his father's help, he manages to break through. His dad ushers a choking Shane out of the building, Dewy in the lead. As his dad puts an oxygen mask on him, Shane gasps Zach Hayden set all of the fires, including the one that killed his uncle. Shane and his dad then receive the medal of honor and his friend J.J. and her mom invite him and his dad to Baskin Robbins which he accepts. Trey reclaims Dewy, but changes his mind; saying after Dewy had been a real hero, he'd never be happy acting like one. Trey hands Dewy over to Shane, and Shane and the fire station crew are happy. Category:Male Category:Narrators Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsels Category:Kids Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes